


Phryne in a Toy Shop

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday to aljohnson!</p>
<p>I hope this birthday has you as happy as Phryne in a toy shop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phryne in a Toy Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aljohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/gifts).



Inexplicably, Phryne Fisher found herself waking to another time entirely, and no explanation as to why. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there - certainly a mystery of some kind. The air was ... different? That was the first thing Phryne noticed about her suddenly mysterious surroundings.

With a deep inhale as she lifted herself to sit upright, Phryne shook her head and realized there was another person lying beside her - the perhaps more honourable Doctor MacMillan, in somewhat less honourable attire. Was she in only an under shirt and trousers?

"Ughh ..." came the groan at her side, and Phryne smiled even with her light-headedness.

"Feeling that good, are we?"

"What in the hell did you drug me with now?" Mac grumbled with a dry sense of humor Phryne found quite endearing.

"Nothing, unfortunately. I can't ... quite remember how we've found ourselves here."

When Mac glanced around at the buildings around them beyond the small lot of grass they laid upon, she furrowed a brow and blinked: "Where is here?"

They sat wondering aloud if they had somehow leapt forward in time, but neither seemed entirely comfortable with the possibilities of that conversation, so they left it well enough alone for the time being.

It took the two friends some time to try adjusting to their new surroundings as they headed for the buildings - Mac complaining that she felt rather naked and in need of a cover up. Phryne had offered her button-up, but Mac laughed that Phryne running around in only HER under shirt would only cause them MORE trouble.

When they rounded a corner, there was a row of shops with strange-looking doors and customers walking around in poorly-made clothing and plain-looking hair, to be frank. The two friends glanced at one another and shrugged, pressing onward.

There had to be a shop with adequate clothing somewhere. All Mac wanted was a button-up shirt and perhaps a tweed blazer. Suspenders, if that wasn't asking for too much.

The first shop they walked into had them both completely confused. They walked in to a counter where a staff member implied they would be tanning indoors. After a strange and somewhat awkward conversation, they left to the next store which was all the more confusing. Who had their nose pierced anyway?

As strange as THAT one was, Phryne had to pull Mac out to accompany her on the rest of their journey - a tattoo artist having made eyes at the red-headed doctor.

"Perhaps there are more women of your persuasion in this place," Phryne muttered, grabbing onto Mac's arm as they looked toward the next shop with a somewhat ambiguous look.

Mac smirked: "One can only hope. But these stores have certainly become more interesting as we go. This is the last one in this block - are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh, Mac! Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you're digging your nails into my arm?"

Phryne chuckled and released her: "I'm sorry. I just ... I don't know what to expect."

"And I do?"

"Oh shush," Phryne grinned, showing her usual fearlessness by lunging in and pulling the door wide open.

What they saw inside had them both breathless with wonderment.

Phryne stood in the door with her hands at the door frame - bracing herself as she took in the wall of lingerie and the other two walls of what she could only imagine were pleasure devices. Was she dreaming?

Mac stood just as excitedly confused behind her, taking in the sight of the deceivingly large emporium.

Their confusion quickly melted into excitement as they took in the sight of things they had only ever imagined before.

The saleswoman - Adrian - couldn't help but find the womens' reactions entertaining. She asked politely from the counter: "Can I ... help you, ladies?"

"... No ..." the first woman answered, dressed in a strangely elegant ensemble of white and dark red - a cloche and sensible heels finishing off the look.

"What ... is this?" the other woman behind her asked, dressed in a white tank top and men's trousers. Ah, a femme-butch couple, was it? How sweet, Adrian thought to herself. And their first time in a toy shop? She arched a brow with interest.

"It's an adult entertainment store," Adrian answered simply, quickly realizing the words only served to confuse the patrons. Then she cleared her throat and came around the counter to carefully approach the pair: "It's ... a toy shop. An erotic toy shop."

The look on the first woman's face made Adrian want to drop to the floor in laughter, but she managed to hold it back.

"Do you ... wanna come in?"

Phryne immediately gathered her bearings and strode inside the shop, taking in the appearance of the toys hanging from clear boxes on the walls. She had never seen anything so amusing - toys for sex? An entire and seemingly legitimate shop of toys for sex? Maybe she'd died and gone to heaven.

Adrian watched with a lifted brow at the feminine customer stroking one of the realistic-looking toys through the box. With a gloved hand, the awe in the customer's eyes had Adrian quite perplexed. Even if other customers had been interested, none had been quite so obvious about their fascination.

"Mac ..." the dark, elegant woman gasped, looking up the wall as if it were a mountain she intended to climb.

"Phryne," Mac said as if she weren't so affected, striding over to her friend to try and contain her own amusement. "Quite the ... selection."

"How can you be so incredibly calm?!" Phryne asked with wide eyes. "Look at all of this! It's ... it's like a whole new world!"

Adrian stifled a chuckle as she walked confidently over to help the two seemingly naive women with their selections.

"I ... don't think they have anything for a woman of my interests," Mac answered somewhat unfortunately.

Ahh, so perhaps only one was a lesbian ...

Adrian jumped in respectfully to assist: "Actually ... we have a whole half of that wall over there dedicated to harnesses and other accessories that _aren't _a realistic variety."__

__When Mac turned to the wall in question, the colour drained from her face. Could it be? She was certain she had never seen anything so thrilling._ _

__After Phryne and Mac had explored long enough to gather their senses, she asked the saleswoman about clothing for Mac, and was promptly pointed in the direction of costumes that only led to laughter._ _

__"Oh, Dear Mac, maybe this is the shirt you need?" Phryne giggled, holding up a chest harness that had Mac rolling her eyes with an inevitable smile._ _

__Mac plucked up a corset and grinned at Phryne: "Not bad, hmm?"_ _

__"Oh, you HAVE to try it on!"_ _

__"There is no way you're getting me into that."_ _

__"What if I play nurse to your Doctor?" Phryne chuckled, pulling a tight latex outfit off the rack._ _

__They spent half an hour playing dress-up (Mac begrudgingly), before they started to feel rather faint. And although Phryne wanted desperately to make a purchase, Mac dragged her out of the shop back to where they had woken up._ _

__"If we really HAVE leapt into some sort of time portal ... I feel like we should be here. Where we woke up," Mac explained, helping Phryne along with the petite arm draped over her strong shoulders._ _

__"Don't you ... feel ... tired ...?" Phryne muttered, drained from their excursion and enthusiasm._ _

__After Mac let her down carefully, she let herself down, and they fell asleep there on the grass._ _

__When they woke up again, they were back at the park by a strange-looking cave they had been exploring. But the glow they'd seen there mysteriously had gone, and they both laid with exhaustion on the grassy bed of grass. Sighing._ _

__"Was that all a dream?" Phryne groaned, feeling Mac shift around beside her until a little item was produced carefully. In the shadow between them. "Mac! Have you stolen something?!"_ _

__"Yes. I slipped a few into my pocket when you were distracting her with your excitement over the rather ... large toys. Sorry it was all I could grab."_ _

__"So it WASN'T a dream!" Phryne whispered, grabbing the little object with her fingers and rolling over to inspect it, wondering just what it did. "Is it ... a capsule of some sort?"_ _

__Then her fingers rotated the thing, and it started to vibrate in her hands. She gasped and dropped it, watching it vibrate in the grass. Phryne's eyes went wide, and she quickly turned it off again, grinning mischievously at Mac._ _

__Though the toy in question had a battery that didn't last long in her hands, Phryne Fisher knew how small a vibrating toy could be, and saw to it to hire an inventor to produce something more manageable than the Percussor. After all, what good was a trip to the future if not informative?_ _


End file.
